Mira Fermin
Mira Clay (original version: is the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance and was a member of the Vexos for a short time. Using the Subterra attribute, she uses Baliton as her Trap Bakugan and uses Magma Wilda as her Guardian Bakugan. She is a 15 year old Vestal. Her father is Professor Clay, a scientist, and her brother is Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay). When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just unintelligent creatures. That was until she witnessed Alpha Hydranoid, while being tortured, speak out in vengeance, it was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive, and so she started the Resistance with Baron and Ace. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo Misaki. Mira has shown that she could act girly, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron Leltoy, Dan Kuso, and Marucho Marukura were looking for the Dimension Controller in Alpha City. She could also be flirty when she wanted to be as shown the day she saw Alpha Hydranoid being tortured when she flirted with the guards at her father's lab. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It is because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot, like Dan and Runo do. Mira is the one who gave Percival to Ace Grit, which is how Ace joined the Resistance. Mira, being the only girl and leader, always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mira, a 15 year old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, after witnessing the tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance to the invaders, to free all the captured Bakugan from Prince Hydron and the Vexos. In the first episode, Lync and Volt ambushed and challenged them to a brawl and at first she had the upper hand until Volt activated his Gate Card and froze Wilda. With the help of Dan and Drago they won the brawl and Lync told them that Drago was a powerful Bakugan and that they should join. They then accepted. Shortly after she introduced them to Ace and Baron and Ace didn't seem happy at first. When Marucho goes missing she goes and searches for him and when a masked person defeated Mylene (revealed to be Shun) she thought that he was her brother. On the way to Beta, Gama, and Alpha city they met Shun and agreed to join in hopes of finding Skyress. After when they freed the Bakugan the Vexos came out of hiding and made the BTS. Mira meets the brawlers on Earth for a visit, but soon returns to Vestal, this time with Dan and Marucho, and they meet up with Ace and Baron at Klaus Von Hertzen's estate. She also has a brother that she desperately wants to find after he disappeared during Hydranoid's rebellion. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda and her Trap Bakugan is Baliton. On Earth, Mira proposes a battle Spectra and if she's victorious, Spectra will be unmasked. If she loses, however, she has to join the Vexos, and even battle her own friends (episode 12). She told herself in the beginning of that episode that her hero was always her brother, Keith, but forced herself to change her mind about it after Spectra unmasks himself in front of her, revealing that he was her 'hero'. Baron described her as 'intense'. She betrays the Resistance in episode 19 as she says that she wants to stay with Keith once telling the others on Earth, Spectra is her brother. She returns to New Vestroia through the portal Apollonir opened with Spectra, Gus and Lync after revealing her betrayal. Although she joined the Vexos, she is really wondering what Spectra is up to, challenging her brother to a battle and if she wins, she goes back to being with her real brother and not Spectra; however, if she loses, she will have no choice but to serve Spectra. She later lost the brawl, showing regret as she says, "I'm sorry my friends," at the end of the episode, and is also seen crying as she has no choice but to be an enemy to the Resistance. She later returns to the Resistance. In a few episodes of the series, Spectra refers to her as Mira Firman; this has been a source of confusion to viewers, as the Resistance referred to her as Mira Clay. She returns to Vestal with Ace and Baron and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. In episode 34 when Runo left the mansion, Mira followed and were challenged by Mylene and Lync to a brawl. Although Wilda put up a good fight she lost her attribute energy to Mylene and Lync when Macubas activated ABSIDS TR 2'.' In episode 30, she faced Spectra Phantom with Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura and won. Although Helios managed to defeat Wilda and Elfin, Dan and Drago still won the battle for the three of them. In episode 41, Mira battles Prince Hydron along with Dan Kuso. During the battle, she is blown back and knocked unconscious. She woke up when the other Resistance members arrived. After Spectra left the Resistance, Mira just about gave up hope on Keith. However, she and the rest of the Resistance tag along as Dan goes to battle Spectra. When Spectra loses, he joins the Resistance, taking off his mask. Once she realizes that Keith's personality has returned, they have a mini reunion. In the preview for episode 45, it shows them spending time together. She was nervous at first because she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not (Keith coming back). They greet each other good morning and spent time together. Her relationship with her brother seems to get Ace jealous, though she doesn't realize that. Mira is worried when they had to analyze Drago for his own Battle Gear. She was worried that Keith would not come back. She seems to also listen to her big brother. She wants to get her father to leave the Vexos. In episode 48, she is held hostage when Mylene manages to grab hold of her. Mylene demands that they will release her if they give her the data. Keith willingly agrees to the demand, worried for his sister. But he actually manages to trick Mylene and Shadow into the Bakugan Interspace. She battles along side Keith (as Spectra) against Mylene and Shadow Prove. When Keith assists her (he already defeated Shadow), she tells him she can handle it, and he backs out. She manages to defeat Mylene, who throws a grenade trying to bring them to another dimension, but the grenade causes Bakugan Interspace to crash, trapping all four inside. In episode 49, Keith and Mira barely make it out of the Bakugan Interspace was it was collapsing on itself. Marucho manages to get them out on time, right after the floor beneath Mira and Keith break. The Resistance members follow Keith back to New Vestroia, seeing both Keith and Gus already in the fight with the Alternative. As the fight continues, Keith and Mira manage to find a way into the Alternative. They find their father who was insane and wanted to protect his creation. When the Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they managed to escape, but not their father who saves Mira from being crushed. They return to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blows up (with Professor Clay, King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron). The Resistance, along with Gus, bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. In the Japanese Ending of Episode 52, it is revealed that she returned to her life with her brother. Mira gave him a glass of juice and Keith receives it as she smiles at him and he smiles back while Wilda and Helios watch them. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Mira made her first appearance since season 2 in Back in Sync, which she was shown in a image along with Ace and Baron when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. She is rumored to appear in Evil Arrival. Appearance She is the oldest of the brawlers, although her height makes her look young. She has short orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. She sometimes wears a yellow helmet with her matching motorcycle, and a locket with a picture of her brother inside. Bakugan Mira is a Subterra brawler. In one episode Julie coached her throughout the battle and gives her some advice on how to use the Earth itself to win. * Subterra Wilda (Guardian Evolved before series) ** Subterra Thunder Wilda (Guardian evolved after start of the series). ** Subterra Magma Wilda (Guardian-Evolved in episode 27 after getting the Attribute Energy from Clayf) * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Verias (Flashback) * Darkus Dark Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Subterra Grakas Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Spyderfencer (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Scorpion (Given to Dan) * Darkus Percival (Given to Ace) Trivia *Her hairstyle is very similar to Lync Volan's, but is a different color. *One time, she was referred by Spectra as "Mira Falman", which is Mira's name in the Japanese version of the Anime. *Her last name "Clay" is possibly a reference to the fact she uses Subterra attributed Bakugan. *Mira shows jealousy when Julie shows that she likes Ace because she thinks that there is no one else that wants him and when Dan had to return to Earth, she said his name as he disappeared into the dimensional gateway. Which means that she has a crush on both Ace and Dan. *She also shows jealousy when she knows that Dan has a girlfriend and that is Runo. Despite this, Runo and Mira are good friends. Even Mira is interested in Dan (in episode 27 she tolds Runo that she has a new hairstyle and hopes for Dan to notice it) she supports his relationship with Runo Misaki (when Mira and Dan say goodbye to each other in Episode 27 she told him to "say hi to Runo"). *She and Gus Grav are similar, because they both battle with a Subterra attribute and they are both always worried about Keith/Spectra. *Since her brother is returning to the series, she may return and may bring the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance along, but this is speculation. *The meaning of "Mira" in Hebrew is "Rebelliousness", which can relate to Mira's rebellious personality and how she leads the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. *It's possible, that because Spectra Phantom will appear or mentioned in Mechtanium Surge, she will be too, (to say goodbye to his brother, or something else). This is just speculation. Gallery New Vestroia File:Mira.png|Mira on her motorbike Mira Ferman.PNG|Mira File:Mira.JPG|Mira File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:798.JPG|Mira's outfit while briefly joining the Vexos Mira gate card.png|Mira opening a Gate Card File:Mira_and_Wilda_e27.jpg|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira File:MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie win against Gus. File:Mira_Subterra_Reactor.png|Mira uses Subterra Reactor against Volt Luster File:BK_WPS2_MiraWilda_800x600.jpg File:Mira_Screen.JPG|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:mwmc.jpg|Mira and Magma Wilda Kopiau7r.JPG MiraxAce-Ep10.jpg|Mira and Ace MiraRuno.jpg|Mira revelaling her feelings for Dan to Runo Jealous-Mira.JPG|Mira shows jealousy of Julie´s interest in Ace SleepingMira.JPG|Mira sleeping 300px-New_s2.jpg|Mira activating an Ability Card 697px-Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_HaosWolf_(28).jpg|Julie, Runo, Mira and the Resistance Bakugans with a cake in Episode 50 mira_clay_nv.JPG|Mira mira_nv_1.JPG|Mira mira_nv_s.JPG|Mira in Cartoon Network.com mirawwil.png|Mira in the Japanese Opening 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance MiraJump.JPG|Mira MiraHugsDan.JPG|Mira hugs Dan Mira-wink.JPG|Mira winks to Dan as she wishes him good luck with Runo D-M1.jpg|Dan and Mira Ace and Mira.jpg|Ace and Mira BM8989.jpg|Mira and Baron MC6.jpg|Mira and Julie Spectra and Mira in Brotherly Love.png|Spectra vs Mira Mira-Keith-JapaneseEd.jpg|Mira and Keith in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 7.jpg|Mira in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance ep_7_8.png|Mira seeing her father again Mira Fermin.jpg|Mira laying 2011-07-15 1253.png|Mira waitressing MIRA AND DAN'S MOM.png|Mira being 'tortured' by Dan's Mom Mira about to activate an ability.png|Mira about to activate an ability MC1.jpg MC2.jpg MC3.jpg MC4.jpg MC5.jpg MC7.jpg Mechtanium Surge kkbg.png|Ace, Mira and Baron in photo (EP11) Other File:Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers_New_Vestroia_Vol4_DVD.jpg Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Vexos Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge